


Felines

by ozuttly



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Cats, Jealousy, M/M, gai acquires a kitty, marvelous is not impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh,” Gai says dumbly, floundering a little for the proper words as he looks up to his captain and then down to the ball of fur that is now headbutting him in the chest. “Uh, Marvelous-san, this is Tama and–”</p>
<p>He doesn’t even get to finish the sentence before Marvelous points towards the doorway and up the stairwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felines

“What is that?”

Gai looks up to see Marvelous standing in his doorway, looking somewhere between shocked and disgusted. At first Gai blinks, not understanding just what the problem is, before it dawns on him just as the cat sitting in his lap meowed petulantly, annoyed that the intruder had interrupted her petting time. 

“Oh,” Gai says dumbly, floundering a little for the proper words as he looks up to his captain and then down to the ball of fur that is now headbutting him in the chest. “Uh, Marvelous-san, this is Tama and–”

He doesn’t even get to finish the sentence before Marvelous points towards the doorway and up the stairwell. 

“Out,” he demands, looking at Tama as though she had just murdered a man or peed on his coat or something equally as scandalous. Gai immediately wraps his arms around her, pulling her in close to protect her from the viciousness of his glare. 

“But Marvelous-san!” He whines, while Marvelous shakes his head, once again sternly pointing to the door. Gai can feel a pout coming up to his face as he stubbornly holds onto the cat. “It’s not permanent! My sister’s having a baby, and she needs someone to look after her while she’s in the hospital, that’s all! It’ll only be a few days, and then she’ll go home, I promise!”

He puts on his most pleading face, and Marvelous continues to glower at the creature, who is rubbing herself against Gai’s chest and purring contentedly. Gai, in turn, puts on the puppy dog eyes, sticking out his lower lip, and he can see the moment his captain begins to waver in his decision. Tama meows again, and Marvelous frowns at her, as though trying to intimidate her into leaving of her own will. When that doesn’t work, he crosses his arms and huffs. 

“Three days,” he concedes finally, just as Gai puts the cat down and launches himself at him. He grunts as Gai leaps into his arms, squeezing him as though he’s some kind of life line while babbling about how grateful he is. Marvelous grumbles something under his breath, but he’s clearly pleased with the situation. 

Until Tama waltzes over like this is her ship, putting her paws on Gai’s leg and meowing. Gai quickly lets go, leaning down to pick her up in his arms, and Marvelous stumbles a bit from the shift in balance. He glares at the cat in Gai’s arms, pointing at her menacingly. 

“If it causes any trouble, it’s out. No pets on my ship, Gai,” he says seriously, but Gai is already nodding his head and making googoo noises at the animal, and Marvelous is wondering if maybe he’ll end up regretting this decision. 

***

He totally regrets this decision. 

Marvelous knew that Gai could be a bit obsessive about things sometimes. Usually his exuberance and excitement was directed towards the captain or the crew, and that was fine. A bit annoying sometimes, but overall endearing. 

Now, his focus was entirely on that stupid cat, and it was driving Marvelous up the wall. He hadn’t been able to spend two seconds in his youngest crew member’s company without the thing wandering between them and begging for attention. And Gai gave in, every single time. 

“That looks disgusting. Why don’t you feed her something that actually looks good?” Luka asks as she watches Gai empty a can of catfood into the elegant pink bowl that Ahim had picked out for their temporary crewmate. The cat was watching the proceedings with wide eyes, tail swishing back and forth as she waited patiently for her dinner. 

“It’s gourmet,” Gai explained, pointing to the illustration on the can of a fancy persian licking its lips. “I mean, it’s still cat food, but it’s good for her!”

Luka wrinkled her nose in distaste, while Ahim smiled from her spot on the couch, teacup still in hand. 

“I’m sure she loves it,” she suggests, while Gai nods his head enthusiastically. He sets the bowl down on the floor and the beast immediately lunges for it, eating the slop like it was the most delicious thing in the world. Gai is cooing again, and Marvelous rolls his eyes as he shifts in his captain’s chair. 

“It’s just fat,” he points out, and Gai makes a high pitched noise of offense, leaning down to cover the cat’s ears as though its feelings might be hurt. 

“Marvelous-san, don’t be mean! She’s just big boned,” he exclaims while Marvelous snorts again, eyeing the little bits of food that spill onto the floor as the thing eats. Gai was definitely getting cleaning duty for this. Probably for a whole month, for how much hair and food was strewn about the place by now. He had no issue with his own filth decorating the galleon, but animals were different. 

Joe smirks from where he’s doing pushups nearby, and Marvelous turns to glare at him next, as if warning him not to say anything. His reaction was perfectly reasonable. 

***

It didn’t help that the cat loved everybody except for him. It was especially fond of Gai, of course, the little beast, but it wasn’t strange to walk in and find it curled up on Ahim’s lap while Luka scratched it behind the ears, or to see Joe smiling at it as it watched him exercise, or for Don to feed it scraps while he was cooking (which was a bad idea - it really was fat). For the first time in a long time, Marvelous was feeling like the odd one out, and that was ridiculous. This was his ship. 

It was late in the evening when he found Gai laying on the couch alone in the living area, petting the thing’s head and giggling as it purred and rubbed against him. It was absolutely disgusting, and Marvelous cleared his throat. Gai looked up at him, smile still on his face, and the cat mewed annoyingly. 

“Marvelous-san!” He exclaimed, just as the cat stole his attention away again, and Marvelous narrowed his eyes. Enough was enough. He was not going to be outdone on his own ship by an animal that was leaving the very next day. He walked over to the couch, picked up Gai’s feet and moved them, sitting down and leaning bodily on his crewmember, keeping eye contact with the cat the entire time. Gai yelped a little at the sudden handling, while the cat simply tilted her head to the side before turning back to Gai. 

Marvelous glowered, putting his head on Gai’s shoulder, while the other man began to sputter. 

“M-Marvelous-san??” Gai was pretty sure that his brain was going to explode, but Marvelous didn’t say anything, instead wrapping one arm around Gai’s waist and pointing an accusing finger at Tama’s head. 

“This is mine. My ship, my crew. Not yours,” he announced, and even through his confusion Gai could feel his face heat up. 

“Uhm,” he began, but Tama simply meowed and crawled back in Gai’s lap, laying down and purring contentedly. After a moment she opened her eyes, looking up at Marvelous innocently, and Gai gulped. 

“Marvelous-san, you don’t have to be–” Gai was cut off as Tama was shoved off his lap, and Marvelous took her place, settling himself between Gai’s thighs and wrapping his arm around his shoulders instead. For once, Gai was completely still and silent, his face blank as though he’d completely shut down. Oh well. 

Tama blinked slowly, before simply jumping onto the couch and climbing up again, this time settling down in Marvelous’ lap, purring as she began to knead at his stomach. He froze at the action, staring down as though there was a small three headed alien bursting out of his chest, and Gai cleared his throat nervously from beneath the two of them. 

“She just really likes people,” he replied, a flushed smile on his face as he shifted a bit. “Like, all people. My sister has four kids… Well, five now, so she always gets lots of attention, you know?” 

Marvelous was still staring at the cat, suspicious and unbelieving. But, well… this was kind of nice. In a weird sort of way. It must have shown on his face, because Gai grinned and reached around him, scratching Tama behind the ears. 

“She’s still leaving tomorrow,” Marvelous insisted as he reached out and slid his hand underneath Gai’s watching as the animal pushed against his hand happily. Gai laughed, the sound vibrating through him from his position, and he leaned back, making himself comfortable. 

“Well, yeah, she does have a home. And, uh, Marvelous-san, can you maybe… get off me? Now that this understanding has been cleared up?” Gai was shifting a bit, clearly starting to get a little uncomfortable, and–

Oh. Ohhh. Marvelous smirked, settling down again and ignoring the little bump that was pressing into his hip. 

“Nope. I’m comfy. And the cat is too.” 

Gai’s eyes widened, and a whine rose in his throat as he squirmed around. 

“Marvelous-san! That’s unfair!”


End file.
